Gakuen Imprisonment: How to get her out Part 1
by YourTooNoisy
Summary: A boy who has the possession of the ancient Alice called: Elemental comes to realize that not even his Elemental can protect him forever. When he is running through wet wheat fields he notices that there is no escape. He meets Mikan that night.


Eagle's Reign

_**Your so pathetic, can't even kill a Eagle.**_Heath drops his knife and looks over at the

elemental who had always followed his soul, ever since he saved it from the Underworld. Heath

brushes the mud off his pants, dried from last nights scrimmage and turns toward the South, the

moon waxing, "I am wondering how long I must run till the Peons finally understand a lost

cause", he leaves his knife as he runs through the field of wet wild rice stalks, his feet dropping

between them as the wet earth sinks. **They wont stop. Not until they are satisifed that you are**

**inside their very walls. **I slip between a tree and bang my back agianst the trunk, it brings

some coverage I steady my breathing and close my eyes a little, **I will call the spirits of the**

**the trees to stalk the brush and keep watch. **I don't answer I am already drifting off, the

funny about this whole thing is that if I wasn't born an Alice, I would've never known what

life really meant, and if I wasn't born with the Alice of Elemental, I doubt I would've

survived this damn trip.

I sleep till I hear a crack behind the tree, I feel my Alice swell as the Elemental

brushes my mind, a warning for me to lower my Alice immediately, I do and it makes me

uneasy as I can feel little of the Elemental. Vulnerable would be the word, I glance forward

I can run through the brush and enter the woods, **They wait. **My heart pounds, so they

knew I was here, they post their peons inside the woods and the brush, I turn my head

"Is there any in the front brush?", I whisper, I have to stifle a gasp as the Elemental

whacks me across the head with it's numbness, **even if you moved, they still wait. **I understand

why it's making it's words break in small parts, protection is not guaranteed here.

"Misaki! Shiki-san just felt a brush of something along his barrier, he said it came from

that tree", I swallow, **Run! **I jump up and run without thinking into the brush, I feel the

Elemental's powers drain, my body weakens but I keep going, I skid around a tree and fall

into the mud, two taps stop me from getting up to run, rain pounds down as I look up and

see a girl with a uniform looking down at me, her arm extended, "He's not useless", she

whispers, another figure a man with a creepy perplexion comes forth, **Be still. **My heart

beats against my chest as I hear the Elemental return, the girl bends down and stares at

me, "Give me your hand", her hand trembles towards me, I look up and see her eyes,

**She wont harm you, she has lost many things already. She is being controlled. ** I

let her take my hand, the rain pounds harder something hits me in the head and I feel

my Elemental take my body over as the girl leads us through the woods.

**Morning. **Mhy eyes open, I smell fire and as I turn I see man sititng on a chair

his eyes down on a folder, "It seems you have made it this far from the school's enemies,

unfortunatly not even these walls are safe", the man gives me a sad smile as he comes over,

he stops and looks down at me, "I am sorry that we hit you, if we knew what your Alice

was we would've just brought you in. Your Elemental didn't like us hitting you", I feel

my Alice drain slightly, "Stop tunes", I mutter, I feel it release, **I scouted the surroundings,**

**there is another Alice user that yearns to see that girl again...actually quite a few cry to see**

**her again. Like I said she's being controlled. ** I look up at the teacher, "That girl, what's her

name?", the man gives me a sad smile, **Her name is Sakura Mikan, age twelve, she is not**

**allowed to be with any of the students. They call her a trouble stuent. **I glare up at the

teacher, "I wish to see this Sakura girl, she was the one who found me there for I trust

her above others. Also it seems I just arrived so I am not a threat to her at all", the teacher

sighs and turns towards the door, his voice is heavy, "Mikan", the door's open, and the girl

enters, her face is heavenly and her eyes sad. **Poor child, she yearns to meet someone. **I sit up

and she comes over, a smile touching her face, "You slept for a long time", she says, I am

amazed, I thought her voice would be whiny but it's more fluid and pretty sounding, I grin

at her, "I have a pretty strong Alice, you see Tunes can take over when he thinks I am becoming

to weak. It happens a lot though, this weakness that comes. Elementals need a lot of my

strength to do even the smallest of tasks, this causes a stress on Tunes, that's why he uses

his own means to help me", she looks down at me, her eyes hold a look that shocks me. Her eyes

well with tears and she throws her torso across me as she cries, "Sorry, I am so sorry",

she sobs, I hesitantly place my hand on her head, as I rub her shoulder, the teacher look at me

"I will ask the ESP if he will allow this".

Guess I was lucky, because this ESP, the teacher was talking about allowed me and

Mikan-chan to stay friends. She could even leave the building, Tunes said it was because the ESP

was keeping me under survellance, I didn't care I just wanted to get her out of that damn building.

"Heath-san! Look!", I turn and see a bunch white flowers fall over my head, I hear her laughter

as she grabs my hand and runs me to the garden. We never talk of Natsume, Hotaru, Luca,

Tobita, Kokoromi, Tsubasa, Misaki, Tono, Imai's brother, Shuuchi, and Sumire. It seems

too make her smile vanish when their names pop up, **Look. ** I turn my head and see a kid with

red eyes staring over at me, Mikan can't see him but I can because my Alice makes

even the strongest barriers become obsolete, **It's that boy Hyuuga Natsume. **I nod and

smile at him, he glances at Mikan then back at me, I nod slightly and his face looks

relaxed he turns and goes elsewhere, **He needed that, he needed to know if she was alright.**

I see Mikan up ahead, I rush over to her and grab her hand and we laugh as we go

back into the HSP building. Mikan's hand drops from mine as the ESP comes up to

us, his eyes were on our hands, "Bye Mikan", she waves and follows the ESP. **She wont**

**be friends with you for long. **I turn and see the Elemental staring down at me, he wears

the same clothes as me and Mikan, dones the Gakuen uniform. His eyes are brown and

his hair dark red, **She is that man's tool, if you become more than a flea in his eyes he **

**will ask her to take your Alice, then you will be thrust aside into the outside world like**

**a nobody. Most would say it's a future worth celebrating about, being on the outside**

**of those gates. **I stare up at him, this Elemental has a numbing feeling, almost like he

is dead but is also not dead, **He is in between the two, his Alice is called Grim. He can**

**be dead but also alive by choice, he can also kill others but make them alive at the same**

**time. Unfortunately he is still under Elementary class B, his powers are limited to this and**

**reincarnation of a torn of finger or leg. **I look up at the boy he jumps down and stops right

in front of me, his eyes are more wild looking now that I can see him properly. **Be **

**careful. **My Elemental warns as the boy brushes past me, "Oi! Where are you going!",

the boy turns and sticks his tongue out. **He looks out for her. **


End file.
